fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Latias
|gen=3 |color=Red |first_appearance = Pokémon Ruby And Sapphire |latest_appearance = Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |type=Dragon |type2=Psychic |ability=Levitate |height=4'07" |weight=88.2 lbs. }} |tab2=Mega |infobox2= }} Latias (Japanese: ラティアス Latias) is a dual-type Dragon/Psychic Legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Latias using the Latiasite. It is a member of the eon duo of Hoenn along with Latios. Biology Latias is a bird-like, dragon Pokémon. It has an aerodynamic body and glass-like down feathers. The lower half of its body is red with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It has a blue triangular marking on its chest. It has white and red arms that can be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body is white. It has triangular ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle. Latias is a female only species; Latios is the male counterpart. Latias ruffles its feathers and cry loudly when there is hostility toward it. Its downy feathers can enfold its body and refract light, which allows it to become invisible or alter its appearance. It can also use its down to use its signature move, Mist Ball. It is highly intelligent and can understand human speech. It is capable using telepathy to communicate with others. In the fifth movie, Latias had the ability "Sight Sharing", which allowed Latias and people around it to see exactly what Latios was seeing. It normally does not make contact with humans or other Pokémon, and disappears when an enemy is nearby. It forms herds with several members, and is usually found near water. Stats - Mega= }} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Generation 3 Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Trivia *Latias and Latios were the first Legendary Pokémon to have genders. *Latias shares the same species name with its male counterpart Latios. They are both known as the Eon Pokémon. *In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the item Eon Flute can be used to fly around Hoenn on the back of a Mega Latios/Latias. *Despite being Legendary Pokémon, regular battle music is played when Latias and Latios are encountered. They share this trait with Shaymin]] and Cresselia]]. **However, when either Latias or Latios are found in the wild, the pre-battle encounter animation is different than those of ordinary Pokémon, as it is a distorting screen. *The triangle-shaped ring on the chest of Latias has the same color as the main body of its male counterpart Latios, even when Shiny. *Latias and Lugia are the only Legendary Pokémon in the anime to be seen being able to produce offspring. *A pre-alpha sketch depicts an unused Pokémon or alternative form of Latias with the traits of both a Latias and a Blaziken. *Latias weighs exactly as much as Ethan when viewed from the "Size" data in its Pokédex's entry. It shares this trait with Clefable, Gurdurr and Greninja. Origin Latias appears to be a cross between a jet plane and a dragon. It and Latios may also draw inspiration from the philosophy of yin and yang. They may also be based upon the aeons in Gnosticism, being that certain aeons are immaterial beings of concepts existing in pairs of males and females emanated from God and one another; also, their species is "Eon." Latios and Latias are also based on birds, and due to Latias's shared origin with Blaziken, they could be based on junglefowl. Name origin Latias may derive from latere (Latin for to lie hidden). As as a suffix may have been added to make it sound more feminine, opposite the more masculine-sounding os in Latios. Sprites 380.gif|Generation V 380Latias.gif|Generation VI Category:Legendary Pokémon